Anywhere
by Taty Malfoy
Summary: No momento mais desesperador para Draco Malfoy... Eis que nem tudo parecia estar perdido. Não quando se percebe que o amanhecer pode trazer esperança em qualquer lugar. Drastória


É OBRIGATÓRIO ouvir - /W510Ws1UkTA

Frio, tremor, pavor.

Eram algumas das coisas que o garoto sentia.

Suas costas encostavam-se aos azulejos de pedra frios e molhados. Em algum lugar pingava, as gotas ecoavam na acústica dali. Tudo molhado. Tudo molhado.

Exatamente como seu rosto enquanto encarava o próprio reflexo.

Quando ergueu as mãos, elas tremiam. E ao passarem por seu rosto, fez questão de olhar. Se estivesse escorrendo sangue dos olhos à surpresa seria a mesma.

Estava chorando.

O pior de tudo era não poder propor.

Como saberia se estava fazendo a escolha certa? Simplesmente não tinha escolha alguma.

Era pior que tudo. Era pior que chorar.

No momento que som foi ouvido, Draco se aprumou. Quase ninguém frequentava esse banheiro há essa hora. Apenas uma pessoa era suspeita, e isso porque a Murta não poderia ser contabilizada como pessoa.

"_Era isso_". Ele pensou, respirando fundo.

A Murta era grande companhia.

Mas quando a porta foi aberta, rapidamente debruçou sobre a pia e passou a jogar agua no rosto. Tentando apagar qualquer crime. Ou qualquer choro.

Os passos de sua companhia fazia questão de avisar a proximidade. Retiniam um _toc toc_ irritável.

— Draco... — ela sussurrou.

— Saia agora! — respondeu rispidamente.

— Não. Malfoy, eu…

— Saia agora garota tola. Saia de perto de mim!

— Eu não consigo. Draco, você sabe que não consigo...

_"_**_And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free?"_**

_(E, querido amor, você não desejava ser livre?)_

Ele se moveu com tanta rapidez que a assustou, num momento ela via o rapaz com a mão ainda apoiada na pia. No outro, ele tinha os braços apoiados na parede, de cada um de seus lados. O corpo pressionando o dela e o rosto transformado numa carranca que nunca seria capaz de deixa-lo feio.

— Você é uma idiota! Burra. É o que você é.

— Eu não tenho culpa de querer você. Posso te ajudar. — ela tentou erguer o braço, mas ele usou a própria mão para desanuviar o toque.

— Sabe que isso é impossível. Astoria você sabe no que estou dentro, uma das poucas pessoas que sabe. E por estar tão inteirada no assunto, pode custar sua vida.

— Sempre tem uma salvação Draco. Sempre.

Ele negou com cabeça.

_"_**_I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you_**

_**And at sweet night, you are my own**_

_**Take my hand**__"_

_(Eu não posso continuar fingindo que nem te conheço_

_E que em uma doce noite você é só meu_

_Pegue minha mão)_

— Não para mim.

— Sim, principalmente para você.

Ela ergueu novamente a mão, dessa vez tocando seu rosto ainda molhado da enxurrada de agua que ele tinha jogado.

Draco suspirou, como se tivesse recebido um toque capaz de acalmar uma fera.

Ele era a besta.

Seu olho não saia nem por um segundo dos olhos a sua frente. Era a coisa mais linda que ele via em dias, ela era sempre a coisa mais linda.

Ela era a Bela.

Os dois dariam um bom enredo de conto. Era algo proibido, libidinoso e mortal.

Ele não se lembrava de como isso começou. Sabia que tinha sido um de seus surtos de desespero. Era um fracote mesmo.

Ela apareceu. E então de novo. E de novo.

Ate estar completamente embolada na trama. E nos braços dele.

Draco conhecia há pelo menos cinco anos. Era irmã de uma colega. E nunca tinha passado disso.

Quando os primeiros beijos foram trocados, ele tentou se convencer que ela era mais uma. Uma de tantas que ele estava acostumado a se divertir.

Mas a quem ele queria enganar?

Essa menina se mostrava cada vez mais curiosa, cada vez mais amorosa. Mostrava um lado que ele desconhecia.

E mostrava como ele era negligente e desprovido de inteligência. Ela tinha sacado tudo! E se alguém os descobrisse, seria apenas mais uma vitima caso fracassasse.

"**We're leaving here tonight**

**There's no need to tell anyone**"

_(Nós estamos partindo daqui esta noite_

_Não há motivo para contar para os outros)_

— Vamos sair daqui. Esta frio. — ela murmurou, tocando seus cabelos.

— Astoria...

— Não precisamos ficar aqui.

— Você não mesmo.

— Draco, não vou sem você.

Então ele se permitiu sair. Seguir pelos corredores já escuros e fantasmagóricos. Quando estavam protegidos de qualquer pessoa inconveniente, ela voltou a abraça-lo.

Dessa vez ele deixou se envolver fechando os olhos, enterrou seu rosto no pescoço dela.

Sentindo o perfume inocente e doce. Ela era doce. Era seu oposto.

Quando encostou os lábios no pescoço quente, a ouviu suspirar com força. Então ele a beijou.

Talvez as coisas valessem a pena. E se fosse essa a forma dele se despedir do mundo, aceitaria de bom grado.

Porque Draco sentia que não teria chance. Ou morreria pelas mãos de Dumbledore, já que nunca o venceria num duelo.

Ou teria um fim doloroso pelas mãos de Voldemort.

Então esse era seu momento. Astoria era sua.

Mesmo que isso valesse apenas pelo resto de meses que teria, durante esse tempo. Eram apenas os dois.

"**I have dreamt of a place for you and I**

**No one knows who we are there**

**All I want is to give my life only to you**"

_(Eu sonhei com um lugar para você e eu_

_Ninguém sabe quem somos lá_

_Tudo o que eu quero é dar minha vida apenas a você)_

— Todo dia me preocupo com você. — ela murmurou.

— Acha que sou um o que? Covarde? Do tipo que não posso me cuidar?

— Obvio que não. Draco não. Nunca pensaria isso de você. Olhe tudo o que esta fazendo!

— Então resolveu mudar de lado? Ate uns dias atrás ficava me dando sermões sobre tudo isso.

— Não mudei de opinião. Ainda acho que não deva fazer isso. Mas não posso te perder.

— Não me importo com o que quer.

— Se deixasse o professor te ajudar. Você mesmo disse que ele se prontificou.

— Cale-se! Não devia ter falado nada com você. Não quero ajuda, não preciso. De ninguém.

Ela bufou.

Na verdade ela nunca insistiu para saber nada. Mas Draco era sim um frouxo, ele foi falando e falando. Ferrando a vida da pobre garota, vomitando seus medos e planos. Se fosse outra, ele teria de silenciá-la de alguma forma.

Mas tinha total consciência que não precisava se preocupar com isso. Não com ela.

Astoria de nada tinha culpa. E ela o amava. Ele sentia tão forte o que vinha dela, forte ao ponto de alcança-lo. Se ele erguesse a mão, pelo menos um pouco, poderia tocar.

"**Unlock your heart, drop your guard**

**No one's left to stop you.**"

_(Destranque seu coração, baixe a guarda_

_Não há mais ninguém para te parar)_

Então, depois de beijos e calor.

Depois de sentir as mãos cálidas e delicadas tocarem sua face, seus cabelos, ombros. Por vezes correspondendo aos abraços mais lascivos...

Eles tinham que se afastar.

Ela teria sido ideal para ele, se houvesse um "SE".

Se ele pudesse ter escolhido.

Se ele pudesse falar.

Se ele pudesse fazer.

Mas nada valia.

Ela ainda era tudo na sua mente. Nas fantasias mais poéticas ou mais eróticas.

Astoria era a protagonista. Era a razão para ele não ter enlouquecido de vez com toda essa pressão. Era a razão para se sentir humano. Para ter sentimentos.

Ate mesmo num momento como esse, onde os dois se encontravam sozinhos, nus, abraçados e expostos um para o outro.

— Eu amo você. — a menina sussurrou, quando a janela aberta os avisava de mais um dia que nascia, mais um dia de aula, estresse, nervosismo, estudos.

Mais um dia como todos. Que mudavam apenas quando a noite caía. Mudava apenas quando Astoria aparecia.

"_**So by the morning's light**_

_**We'll be half way to anywhere**_

_**Where love is more than just your name**_"

_(Então, ao amanhecer_

_Nós estaremos à meio caminho para qualquer lugar_

_Onde o amor é mais do que apenas o seu nome)_

— **FIM —**


End file.
